1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antagonist of the neuropeptide neurokinin-1 (NK,or NK-1) receptor.
2. Description of Related Art
Tachykinins are peptide ligands for neurokinin receptors. Neurokinin receptors, such as NK1, NK2 and NK3, are involved in a variety of biological processes. They can be found in a mammal's nervous and circulatory systems, as well as in peripheral tissues. Consequently, the modulation of these types of receptors have been studied to potentially treat or prevent various mammalian disease states. For instance, NK1 receptors have been reported to be involved in microvascular leakage and mucus secretion. Representative types of neurokinin receptor antagonists and their uses can be found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,018 (1998) (pain, inflammation, migraine and emesis), U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,989 (1997) (pain, nociception and inflammation), WO 95/19344 (1995) (same), WO 94/13639 (1994) (same) and WO 94/10165 (1994) (same). Further types of NK1 receptor antagonists can be found in Wu et al, Tetrahedron 56, 3043-3051 (2000); Rombouts et al, Tetrahedron Letters 42, 7397-7399 (2001); and Rogiers et al, Tetrahedron 57, 8971-8981 (2001).
It would be beneficial to provide a NK1 antagonist that is potent, selective, and possesses beneficial therapeutic and pharmacological properties, and good metabolic stability. It would further be beneficial to provide a NK antagonist that is effective for treating a variety of physiological disorders, symptoms and diseases while minimizing side effects. The invention seeks to provide these and other benefits, which will become apparent as the description progresses.